


I Missed You: One-Shot

by TheSilverenette2003



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Casten is 17, Kinda legal, M/M, tagged underage just to be sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverenette2003/pseuds/TheSilverenette2003
Summary: Casten comes to visit Fenris in Stormhaven, their home.This a one-shot based on my main story, i’m suffering a case of writer’s block, so I thought of this instead.





	I Missed You: One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Again, suffering from writer's block in the main story, so I made this to help. First time writing smut so, enjoy!

Fenris was on the fence about Casten leading an Inquisition. Granted he wasn’t the only Inquisitor, but having such a hefty weight placed on one’s shoulders, especially one so young as Casten, it was worrying.

Then there is the matter of Casten’s father, who is now living with his mother in Stormhaven. Loki is a deceitful man, and Fenris wonders how they are even related, as Casten is hardly like him.

Casten, Hawke, Varric, and Cullen are coming to Stormhaven soon. Hawke lives there with Bethany and Carver, and Varric probably wants fodder for his book he is writing about the Inquisition. Fenris is surprised that Cullen is coming too, but he has a pretty good guess as to why. It isn’t exactly a secret that Cullen and the resident Seer, Charlotte, are interested in each other, and they go way back.

Fenris was waiting in the dining hall when they arrived. “I’m telling you Frosty, the Inquisition will crumble in your absence,” Varric said jokingly. “Let’s be honest, it probably will!” Snickered Hawke. Cullen was watching them banter silently, though he wanted to object until he realized they were joking.

“Well, Cullen's with us too, so now the Inquisition really is screwed.” Casten joked back, a smirk on his face. Said smirk grew into a large, bright smile when he saw Fenris. “Fenris!” Exclaimed Casten, who then ran into Fenris’ warm embrace. The seventeen year old felt a large weight lift off of his chest whilst in his arms.

“I am glad to see you,” Fenris paused to lean down to Casten's ear, “ I missed you,” He whispered. Even after all these years, Fenris was still uncomfortable with vocalizing affection. “I did too,” Casten murmured, Fenris’ chest muffling his quiet words. “I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but do I get a hug?” Hawke playfully asked. Fenris shot a glare at him, and Casten pulled away.

“And another moment ruined by the one and only Champion of Kirkwall,” Said a woman. The woman who approached the group is The Bane of Alduin, Charlotte Sarwell. “I'm sure Hawke is sorry, Oracle.” Varric said. Charlotte then looked at Cullen, “Follow me Commander, we have much to discuss.” Charlotte said under a guise of professionalism. “Of course, if you'll excuse me…” Cullen stuttered out, and began to walk behind her like a lost puppy.

“Fenris and I will take our leave as well, I'll see you later,” Casten said. He took Fenris by the hand and lead him to his room. When they arrived, Casten closed the door, and Fenris pushed him against it, and kissed him passionately.

 

SMUT

 

Casten gripped Fenris’ arms, and he slid his hand to his shoulders. Fenris did not bother to put his armor on, so he had a V-neck shirt and breeches instead. They broke apart, and worked to take off Casten's armor.

When Casten stood bare, he then began to remove Fenris’ clothing. When they were both naked, Fenris pushed him on to the bed, and ran his hands up his sides. “I missed you.” Fenris said, the words no longer a whisper. He received a smile in response, and he smiled in return. Fenris bent his head down to kiss Casten, their tongues in a dance filled with a passion that gained Fenris a moan from his lover. Fenris then broke the kiss to nibble and suck on Casten's jaw and neck.

Casten moved one of his hands to run his fingers through Fenris’ white locks, his other hand moved to the sheets to grip them. Fenris’ hands found their way to his nipples, and he pinched them, eliciting a sweet moan from Casten's swollen lips. Slowly, Fenris worked his mouth down to his left nipple, and closed his lips around it, licking and suckling it to a bright pink.

Casten's leg moved so it brushed against Fenris’ groin, receiving a hitch in breath from him. Fenris switched nipples, and his hands moved downwards. One hand circled his naval while the other wrapped around his cock. Casten whimpered and his hips twitched upwards. Fenris begun to stroke him with small twisting movements, causing Casten to moan louder, his breathing increasingly becoming heavier. Fenris brought his mouth back up to Casten and kissed him once more, the hand that circled his navel moved to cup his cheek.

This time, it was Casten that broke the kiss. “The oil.” He whispered, voice thick with arousal. Fenris retrieved the vial from the nightstand, and coated his fingers. He pressed a cold digit to Casten’s entrance, massaged it, and slid it in. Casten groaned at the pleasure that was laced with pain.

When the burn faded, Casten squirmed, and said, “another.” Fenris did as he asked, and started to use scissoring motions, causing Casten to grip the sheets and let out whine. “Please, take me!” He begged, gazing at Fenris, his eyes pleading. Fenris smirked, and removed his fingers, which made Casten groan at the loss. Fenris moved to kiss Casten, and he began to smother his cock in oil, and slowly began to enter Casten.

Casten's nails began to dig into Fenris’ back, leaving crescent shaped indents. Once Fenris was fully sheathed, they looked into each other's eyes. Bright, emerald green orbs met dark olives, and they both closed as they kissed, tongues tangling together. Casten wiggled, and Fenris began to move. Moans filled the room, and Fenris quickened his pace.

Casten came abruptly, tightening around Fenris, causing him to follow. They could hear the sound of their harsh breaths after they both came down from the throes of ecstasy. “I love you, Fenris.” Casten murmurs in Fenris’ ear. “And I you, Casten.” Fenris laid on his back, Casten curled into his side, head and hand on Fenris’ chest. In no time, they fell into a quiet bliss, and had begun to sleep.


End file.
